Resistance Is Futile
by Zamairiac
Summary: Set after The Alicorn Instinct, but before The Endless Nightmare. Cadance and Alex get into a nasty fight, one that threatens to break them apart for good. Will they be able to look past it and forgive each other? Or will they chose to remain separate and let everything they were come apart with it. Come find out!


**Well, it was going to happen eventually. **

**Most of my stories so far have had layer after layer of GrimDark in them, minus To Run From The Sun. In any case, I figured that going for some comedy would be a breath of fresh air for you guys **

**So without further ado, let me introduce this little piece of fun I chose to call "Resistance Is Futile" **

**Begin!**

**Resistance Is Futile**

You know there's always that one moment in your life where you're caught between doing what you want and doing what somepony else wants.

Take my situation for example. All I wanted was to go out on the lash with Shining. You know, have a few beers, play some darts, act like a dick whilst eying up the local mares.

Yes I know I'm taken. It doesn't mean I can't look…it just means I can't touch.

Even if they're rubbing up against me…with their tongues hanging out…and staring at me with half lidded eyes filled with the promise of hot sweaty sex.

Oh…I think I may be a little intoxicated.

Just a little though, honest.

Where was I?

Oh yeah.

My little miss whiny, needy, pink, hot and scarily good in the sack marefriend.

EX MAREFRIEND!

Well…maybe, I'm not so sure at the moment. Probably because I'm trying to simultaneously drink my beloved cider whilst also attempting to carry Shining's drunken ass out of a bar fight.

I think that butch looking mare knocked him out…HA!

Anyway let's get back to the good stuff…okay I've drank my cider. Now onto that other thing.

You see, it all started not a few hours earlier. Cadance was trying to sway me into going with her to some fancy Gala that I really, really didn't want to go to.

Please do take into account that between me and Cadance, it was I who tended to give unto her pleading.

I try not to, but she really knows how to master that puppy eyed expression.

"Come on honey, it'll be fun I promise," she chimed hopefully.

"For the last time Cadance, I am NOT going to this," I rejected stubbornly. "Besides I've already promised Shining that we could go and get a few drinks tonight."

At this her expression rapidly soured. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she glared up at me with puffed out cheeks.

"So you'd rather go out with Shining then spend time with your marefriend?" she asked, a slight shine to her eyes…accompanied with a rather adorable cute pout.

Which was quickly followed up with those infamous puppy dog eyes.

"_No, no, no, no…Come on, we can resist!" _

Despite my brain constantly nagging that it was most unwise to say no, I decided to step it up this time and take a stand against those dreaded eyes.

"I'm not even going there Cadance. We've discussed this before and besides I've rarely had time for Shining with all the time I've spent with you."

She scoffed at this and stamped her hoof on the ground in frustration, all cuteness rapidly disappearing from her features.

"You can go out another time Alex," she challenged fiercely. "This Gala only comes about once a year and I really don't want to go on my own!"

"Well you're gonna have to Cadey!" I growled, irritation seeping into my words. "I promised I'd go out and that's what I'm going to do."

"You can go out! But I'm your marefriend, you're coming out with me!"

"I don't care if you're my marefriend!" I exploded furiously. "Look, I've made my decision and that's final!"

By this point Cadance was breathing quite heavily, exasperation plastered all over her face as her eyes bored into my own.

"Fine," she snarled angrily. "Go! But don't even think about coming back here tonight."

"Fine!" I snarled back. "I won't, not tonight or any other night. I need some bloody space, so somepony better strike me down I refuse this golden opportunity."

The words were more driven by anger than common sense, but I was sick of Cadance always getting her way with our decisions. She always managed to somehow sway me into doing what she wanted, normally with a deep smooch or a teasing nibble that promised more if I complied.

But not this time. This time I was doing what I wanted to do.

Cadance's eyes were shining with angry tears, but being the strong pony she was, she refused to let them fall.

I could hear the warble in her retort however…it nearly made me take back what I said.

"F-Fine then, I d-don't need you as much as y-you think anyway! Go!"

"_She's a terrible liar."_ I thought mockingly…and a bit cruelly now that I think about it.

But I was angry, cut me some slack.

With a raised eyebrow at her pitiful declaration, I turned away and grabbed my jacket, before heading towards the door and opening it forcefully.

"Alex!"

I stopped momentarily but didn't turn around. I could still feel my heart pounding from the adrenaline I worked up during the argument.

"Don't go baby, I…Can we talk about this please?" she begged, her eyes suddenly twice their size, creating an unbelievable amount of adorability.

But that's Cadance for you. Not a mere ten seconds after an argument and any confidence she once had begins to fall apart rapidly.

Normally she's quite assertive and doesn't take any crap. But with me…I don't know, it's as though she's worried she'll say the wrong thing and decides to just back down.

I do the same sometimes mind you, so it's not entirely one sided.

Cadance said that it was her nature as the incarnation of love to embrace said passionate emotion. And seeing that arguing and fighting tend to be the opposite of this, she more or less caves into her nature and tries to remedy the situation every time we have a minor fight.

But this wasn't a minor fight and I was sick of giving into what she decided all the time.

"I'm going for a drink with Shining, Cadance."

I heard her stamp her hoof on the ground once more but paid it no mind. I knew what was coming next anyhow.

"For Celestia's sake Alex!" she cried impatiently. "Can you please just do this one thing for me?"

"It's always just_ one thing_ with you Cadance," I scoffed in annoyance. "I'm doing what I want for once, enjoy the Gala."

And with that I made my way out of the door, Cadance's voice yelling at me as I did so.

"FINE! BUT DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!"

"_Wasn't planning on it bitch."_ I thought victoriously.

And that Mares and Gentlestallions, is how you successfully fuck up an argument with your spouse.

Once I managed to carry my drunk best friend back to the Sparkle residence, I too made my way back to the palace. I wasn't drunk per say, but I was rather tipsy and so decided to keep my mouth shut whenever the Guards snickered at my stumbling…and spontaneous jumping.

"D-Do you need some help sir?" asked one of them bemusedly.

"_Keep your trap shut Alex…Just don't say a wor-"_

"No need my good man!" I denied enthusiastically. "I assure you that my next leap, will be the leap home!"

"_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"_

That's why I keep my mouth shut. In my head I was kinda shouting at myself, but on the outside I was as happy go fucking lucky as can be.

Plus I always tended to spout random quotes…from things I swore I should have known.

Anyway everything after that was a little blurry, but I assumed that I made it back okay. That was until I opened my eyes and looked straight into the blinding sun…on the roof, with one bloody mother of a hangover.

"_Oh lord strike me down! My head, my body, my fecking everything!"_

"Alex?"

I squinted down from atop what must have been quite a few stories high, only to swallow as Celestia's face filled my vision. Said Princess was flying up to meet me, a very large smirk adorning her muzzle.

"You're on the roof," she tittered in amusement.

"Really?" I asked dryly. "Thank you for your infinite wisdom oh wise one, I had no idea."

She cocked an eyebrow slowly before grinning and landing beside me.

"Is there any particular reason you're here and not in bed with Cadance then?" she inquired curiously. "Or why you obviously have a hangover?"

"No." I mumbled, trying my utmost not to cry as I rubbed my aching head.

Celestia just sat down and stared at me sternly, obviously waiting for the truthful answer.

Yeah…for knowing the things I do, I'm actually a rather terrible liar sometimes.

I think at least six seconds passed us by before I caved.

"Okay fine, Cadance and I had a bit of an argument last night."

My mother figure…No, no you know what, fuck it!

I've been thinking about her in every other way but my mother for a long time, despite obviously seeing her as my mom in every way. But no more!

She was the one who sang me to sleep when I was scared. She was the one who comforted me night after night because of terrible nightmares.

She was the one who…who saved my life in Griffonia, who nearly destroyed half the country in her rage.

Sometimes I can still see those demonic green eyes glaring at…everything, black smoke creeping out of their edges, her horn alight with tremendous power as she stared down at the pleading griffon, the one who nearly ended my life.

His screams as she…carved my name into his chest.

And yet I still remember her sobs, the way in which her body became wracked with tremors as I held her.

It was a horrible day, yet also a memorable one. For when the whole mess was sorted out and we left, leaving a very disturbed Queen and a comatose assassin, the two of us became so close…and I loved her like a mother, my mother.

I even began to call her it…but then _she_ happened, and I lost faith in Celestia. But no more, not another day will I refuse myself…refuse the title she deserves.

Where was I?

Oh yeah.

Mom's expression became concerned and she quickly tried to trot over to me…only to stumble as she suddenly seemed to realize that we were on a roof.

"Get on my back," she said kindly.

"What?"

"I'd much rather talk where I'm not worried about you or I breaking our necks," she explained, amusement and care reflecting in her eyes.

I hesitated but complied when I saw her anxious eyes watching where I was walking. Once I reached her, she bent down and I awkwardly climbed onto her back, being careful to avoid trapping her wings with my legs.

Her mane and tail quickly lost their magical flow, not that it was really surprising anymore. In any case, I honestly expected her to be unable to carry me, but she actually took my weight like a champ.

And so with a quick smile in my direction, she spread her powerful wings and glided down to the ground. There were a few guards and maids watching us, some with awe and others with amusement.

Mom's hooves clopped onto the smooth marble floor a few seconds later and she bent down once more, allowing me to climb off of her back as…best I could without looking like a muppet.

I failed and nearly tripped over, but it's the thought that counts.

Anyway once I managed to right myself, I noticed that everypony minus mom and I were gone. Said Alicorn had cocked her head while looking at me inquisitively.

"Uhh Mom?"

Mom's eyes widened in surprise at my words…that word, not that I blamed her. I hadn't called her "Mom" for a little under two years.

In all honesty I never really thought it bothered her that much. We both knew how we saw the other so I figured words shouldn't have been that necessary…no, no that's not true.

Well it's a part of the reason why…but not the whole truth. And as I looked into her eyes, the way that they shone with happiness made me mentally kick myself for being so stupid, so stubborn!

"You haven't called me that for a long time," she said softly, a huge smile worming its way onto her muzzle.

"We didn't talk as much when I turned sixteen," I replied sadly. "I know why but…I just figured with you ignoring me too, that you didn't want me to call you that anymore."

Mom's eyes closed as she shook her head, before opening once more as she walked over to me and sat down.

The height difference between us wasn't that big, but whilst being the tallest pony in Equestria, she still only came up to my chin…unless you counted her horn.

"Of course I still wanted you to call me that," she admitted remorsefully. "What Silver Tongue said meant nothing to me and I don't care about the political backlash, I never have."

Mom chuckled dryly and placed her hoof on my cheek, moving my head so as to look down at her.

She was smiling in a way that I couldn't help but recognise. It was the exact same smile she had…when I woke up after being near fatally poisoned in Griffonia.

It's…It's what made me call her my mother for the first time, for she was the only one here who treated me like her own blood. Shining and Cadance treated me like a brother at first…then more obviously in Cadance's case.

Sparky was more needy and dependant on Shining and I, which wasn't too surprising when you considered just how sheltered and anti-social she was.

Heh, was. Maybe I'll right down just how close we became sometime, as well as how she managed to make a friend all on her own.

It certainly was a memorable moment, and I was so proud of her when it occurred.

"Alex, I've loved you like a son ever since I nearly lost you that terrible night," Celestia confessed, a single tear vanishing as she blinked it away. "You're my little colt and no matter how much time passes, that will never change."

"Even when I'm wrinkly, drooling and in a wheelchair?" I quipped light-heartedly, trying my best to break her out of the sombre mood she'd gotten herself into.

"We'll see," she laughed cheerfully, wrapping her hooves around me and hugging me tightly. I knelt down and returned the hug happily, burying my face in her shoulder.

It honestly surprised me just how much I had missed this. We hugged all the time but…it was never really with this amount of closeness.

But then…something peculiar happened.

It was when we eventually let go of each other that I noticed the secretive grin adorning her muzzle. Said grin was only there for a second…but it made me contemplate her answer to my joke.

Before I could think any further on the subject however, Mom had wrapped her left wing around my shoulders and had begun to more or less pull me with her, smiling widely as she trotted merrily down the…pathway?

Oh yeah, I was on the roof before.

"So what were you and my niece arguing about then?" she asked, concern laced within her tone, even as her eyes shone with mirth.

"She wanted me to go to the Gala with her," I replied exasperatedly.

Mom raised an eyebrow slowly as we turned the corner, making our way back inside the palace. There were two guards following us silently…I hadn't actually noticed them until then.

"And why was this a problem?" Mom inquired.

"Because I'd already promised Shining that we could have a night out together," I huffed in irritation. "I love Cadance but I spend so much time with her that I forget about Shining sometimes. And the one time that I don't, she throws a hissy fit and declares that 'she doesn't need me anyway'.

Mom hummed in apparent understanding before opening the door to a spare chamber and gesturing for me to follow her inside.

"Every couple has their arguments sweetie," she stated simply. "If this is the first major one you've had then it's going to be the first test in your relationship."

Ahh, Mom always had a way of turning something into a test. Thought to be honest, I suppose she was actually quite correct this time…not that she isn't most of the time, but whatever.

"I know," I admitted. "I just want her to understand that I have a life outside of our relationship. However if she's going to be petty about it then I'm just not going to speak to her."

"And what will that accomplish?" she inquired, her eyes boring into me mercilessly.

"I don't know," I sighed, exasperation evident in my tone.

Mom's gaze didn't waver in the slightest as we turned a corner, though how she kept her eyes on me without bumping into something was beyond my comprehension.

It must have been a mare thing.

"Okay fine, I'll try and talk to her!" I cried, trying and failing not to sound frustrated.

"Good colt," she praised happily, her wing reaching up to pat me on my head. "Remember, even if it doesn't work, you at least know that you tried."

I merely sighed and yawned somewhat…only to suddenly realize just how badly I smelt of alcohol as I did so.

"Um, I think it's best that go have a shower," I admitted sheepishly. "At least before I do anything else."

"I agree," she approved, fanning a wing in front of her snout playfully. "I wasn't going to say anything, but you smell like a brewery."

"Right to the point aren't you?"

"I aim to please."

With nothing but a tittering alicorn echoing as she walked away, I grinned and quickly made my way to my chambers…if not a little apprehensively.

Yet as I turned the handle and stepped inside, I saw nothing inside except an unmade bed and a…picture. Quirking an eyebrow, I went over to the bed and picked it up gingerly, before twirling it around and blinking in surprise.

The picture in question was one of Cadance and myself. The two of us were holding the other tightly, she with her left wing and me with my right arm. Both of us were looking at the other with such…love in our expression, in fact I actually didn't remember ever getting this picture taken…though that was probably because I was too busy gazing at my marefriend.

In any case, what made me feel somewhat surprised wasn't the picture in question, but rather the peculiar wet spots covering various parts of said picture.

"_Was she crying?"_

The thought made me feel…well, like shit if I'm being honest. I mean I know that I was completely in the right to do what I did, yet seeing that picture…well, I made me regret my choice.

Shaking my head, I put the photo down and made my way towards the shower, which I then began to use for the next ten minutes or so.

Once I was thoroughly washed and dressed, I left my chambers and made my way down to the dining area, which was on the opposite end of the castle, as opposed to the throne room which was on the other end.

Upon entering said room however, my eyes quickly locked onto…onto her. Though when she heard me enter and looked up, her gaze swiftly went right back onto her breakfast.

Sighing, I sat down opposite her and ordered a bowl of Celesti-O's for myself, before looking back at her as I began to…try and say something.

"So…how was the Gala?" I asked curiously, though I instantly kicked myself at the stupid question.

"It was fine," she mumbled, apparently still refusing to look at me as she eat her pancakes.

"Oh, well okay then," I muttered, trying my best not to sigh as she merely nodded.

Unfortunately, every attempt to make any conversation was completely from then on was pretty much pointless. Cadance would either nod, hum, or simply just ignore me. And Mom wasn't exactly any help with her constant nodding and amused smile.

In fact I was so frustrated by the end of breakfast that I…kind of made a little scene.

But it was justified!

"Okay, fuck it!" I blurted suddenly, ignoring Cadance's somewhat stunned expression as I stood up. "I can't be arsed with the silent treatment anymore. So come find me when you've grown up a little."

"When I've grown up a little?!" Cadance shouted, her eyes wide with anger. "You're the one who ran off last night, not me!"

"Ran off!" I cried, trying my best not to laugh at the incredulousness of it all. "I kept a promise to a friend and you blew up in my face about it!"

"Well maybe you deserved it for making me go to that stupid Gala on my own!" she snapped.

"You didn't have to go, you could have come out with us!"

"No I couldn't have!" she countered irritably. "I'd already promised half those insufferable nobles that I'd attend."

"And I'd promised Shining that I'd go out for a drink or two with him," I retorted tetchily.

Cadance suddenly stood up from the table and glared at me angrily, before puffing up her cheeks and storming off, her voice filling the room as she did so.

"I'm not arguing about this Alex. So come find _me_ when you're ready to admit that you're sorry!"

"Admit that I'M SORRY?!"

That…that fucking mare!

Waving my hands in the air exasperatedly, I swiftly stomped off in the opposite direction, ignoring the chuckling guards as I muttered pretty words under my breath.

I mean come on, she thinks that _I_ have to grow up?

…Bloody mares.

**And that's part one done!**

**I told ya that I'd get started on it XD**

**In any case, this is the first of three parts. The second is the conclusion, and the third is a sort of…epilogue leading up to the start of 'The Endless Nightmare', which I will then finish once this story is done.**

**Happy reading, tell me who you think is in the right.**

**Alex or Cadance?**


End file.
